1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highchairs and, more particularly is concerned with a vacuum system for removing food waste particles and liquids from a highchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for cleaning devices have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,576, dated Aug. 19, 1986 to Jones, disclosed a tray for a highchair for collecting spilled food upon its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,235, dated Aug. 9, 2005 to Pollack, disclosed a forced air dryer for infants bottoms related to diaper changing tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,821, dated Jul. 8, 2003, to Worrell, et al., disclosed a folding multi-purpose console related to babies care.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,834, dated Jul. 18, 1989, to Linski disclosed an infant food catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,065, dated Jul. 22, 1986, to Sigl, et al., disclosed a bib with a cloth catcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,149, dated Mar. 14, 1944, to Jory, disclosed a device for cleaning tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,037, dated Apr. 24, 1973, to Dare, et al., disclosed a disposable highchair tray cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,673, dated Mar. 25, 1952, to Bezanson, disclosed a vacuum cleaner for barber chairs.
While these methods for cleaning may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.